Wrapped in silk
by BakaDreamer
Summary: AU Eren X Levi. Eren wanted nothing more than to be wrapped into Levi's hands again, even though it was covered with blood. Levi hands trembled as he held the death certificate in his hands. Smut/Kink/Cross-dressing/Yaoi/BDSM/Gang-Bang/
1. Chapter 1-Wandering Soul

**Disclaimer! BakaDreamer does not own Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titans. It belongs to Hajime Isayama-sensei!**  
**Warning! For this chapter: Yaoi, Smut.**

* * *

**=Shingeki no Kyojin=Attack on Titans=**

**=Chapter 1=Wandering soul=**

**=Eren Yaeger=Random Stranger=**

* * *

Eren knows that he's a slut himself. He can't pass a day without someone ramming into him brutally, teasing him, tying him up. He would wonder through the streets and seduce any man he see, wherever the other would take him to, he would follow, just for a night of relieve. He didn't mind where it was done at, at the washrooms, the dark alleys, a love hotel, some rich man's mansion, or anywhere. BDSM or any kind of torture is okay for him, he just want to be fucked.

That's what he's doing today too. Eren, a teen with soft brown locks and green eyes wandered around the streets as he looked for a target. Any man will do. Even a gang bang will do. He spotted a group of teenagers over a girl, one of them was looking at another direction with a bored direction. Eren walked over to his side and edged for his hand. He's doing this for a year and he still couldn't tell them straight in their face while someone else is watching. The guy looked up, he's in his mid-twenties. His friends was obsessed with the girl, Eren clung onto the guy's arm and rubbed his groin on his hips. The guy seemed to notice what he wanted and nodded.

"Ah. Rikkyo. Who is that?" The other teenagers had looked up now. Eren stopped and prepared to run but Rikkyo held him firmly.

" My junior in flowers arrangement club. I'm going. I'll see you guys tomorrow." Rikkyo said simply. His friends nodded and waved as both of them walked off.

"Where do you want to go?" Eren asked as he continued to hug his arm. Rikkyo pulled him to a corner and to a apartment building. So they're having it at his house. They spent the entire walk in silence until RIkkyo turned his keys. It was a simple apartment, but before Eren could say anything, Rikkyo pushed him in and locked the door.

Immediately, he was naked. Eren did everything willingly, even when RIkkyo tied a blindfold around his eyes and put a cock ring around his cock. "My younger brother stays here with me. So you better not make a mess." Rikkyo said as he rammed a dildo butt-plug into Eren's ass without warning, causing the teen agony as his screams were muffled by Rikkyo who prepared by stuffing a cloth into his mouth. A slap was connected to his face without haste. "You just wanted release right? I'll give it to you." RIkkyo was experienced in this field. Eren relaxed. He was borned to serve, to serve others.

Rikkyo was fast. He didn't bother with any teasing. He sat on the bed and let Eren crawl to him. Eren felt his way from the ground to his master for the night. When he touched the jeans which Rikkyo was wearing, he jumped up and put his hands on Rikkyo's groin immediately. He put his other free hand to his master's back and slipped into the fabric. One hand rubbing the groin and another around the nipples. Rikkyo didn't voice anything. Eren unzipped the jeans and crawled higher. The man was not getting an erection yet. He tore down the boxers and took it in full length all at once.

Rikkyo jolted when his warm slippery saliva coated his length. Eren twirled his tongue around it and sucked on it softly, like a lollipop. He felt his hand taken by the teen who placed it down on the bed. "Pump yourself." He said simply. It wasn't a command, it was a mere sentence. But Eren's submissive core took it all in as a command. He indulged himself as he placed his hand on his cock and started stroking himself left-handedly. His right hand was supporting himself on the bed. His butt was aching, with that dildo rammed inside without warning. Eren nipples reacted swiftly when Rikkyo grabbed his tuft of hair with one hand and pinched his nipples with another.

This cause Eren to lose the thing he wanted most. Rikkyo's dick. He searched for it frantically and maintain his position as Rikkyo teased his nipples while he sucked on him. RIkkyo was fully erected now. Eren pushed him on the bed signalling for the next step. Rikkyo pushed him to the ground with force. Eren climbed back. He couldn't see. He felt his way with this hands and towards the man again. He wanted it so much. Even with that dildo in his ass, he wanted a full erected length, he wanted cum. His own cock was practically dripping with his own precum now, it's head glistening, twitching, aching for release.

"Get on the bed. We need to hurry. My brother's coming home soon." Rikkyo said sharply. There's a panic in his voice. Eren obeyed. He laid himself on the bed with his legs stretched wide apart so that the man could see his hole easily. Rikkyo pulled out the dildo and put his fingers into Eren's mouth for him to suck. Eren took the nimble fingers in and licked it throughly, gasping as his erection was swallowed by the other man. His body heated up more as the wet tongue danced against his groin. He wanted release. Rikkyo looked at the teen as he licked up the shaft then take it in all up. He could feel the boy choking on his fingers. He took another look at the clock and cursed softly.

Positioning Eren properly, he licked the pink puckering hole. Eren moaned and covered his mouth with his right hand. Rikkyo poked his tongue into the hole and smirked as the brunette moaned wantonly. Slowly, he positioned his groin in front of the hole. Eren gasped as he entered him slowly. Rikkyo's was enormous. He slowly penetrate inside and stayed for awhile, panting and gripping his ass again.

Rikkyo pumped inside again. He never stopped once he started. In and out, then in again. Every moment was rhythmic. Eren moaned incoherently every time Rikkyo enter him. He jerked his leg and the other man stopped and yanked his mouth for a kiss. While balancing Eren on his back, he continued kissing him, darting his tongue in and about, and thrust into him again.

"Master…I want to cum." Eren pleaded. Rikkyo shook his head and continued thrusting. He came. Squirting white milky liquid into the hot flesh inside Eren. Eren moaned in pleasure as Rikkyo bent down to suck on his length. He carried Eren up and to the bathroom while maintaining the position. Eren was curious how he could do that. All his other partners never carried him like this.

Eren was pressed against the toilet sit, his erection aiming into the toilet bowl. Rikkyo began thrusting again. "Ah…Please…I want to cum." Eren gripped the toilet seat as he felt the man erect again. Rikkyo was silent. He tilt Eren's head up and released the red blindfold. With another thrust, he released the cock ring and came inside Eren again. Eren gasped as he held himself. His knees were shaking, but he continued to control himself to not cum. Rikkyo stood up and walked to his bedside.

Eren watched painfully as the man took his time walking to his position. His eyes were brimmed with tears as he tightened his grip on the toilet sit. Rikkyo had already pick up his pants, signalling that he was not going to continued. But he nodded, Eren released. He controlled himself to squirt into the toilet bowl only, so that the man could clean up easily. After that, he slumped onto the ground, soothing himself down.

"Go now. I expect my brother to come home in half an hour." Rikkyo said simply. Eren nodded and picked himself up. He wore his clothes down and pulled his pants up. Rikkyo didn't speak anything to him till they reached the door. He had put on his beanie and glasses. Rikkyo fumbled for the key and unlocked the door.

"Be careful. Go back to your lover." Rikkyo said. Eren looked at him for a while and nodded. He pulled his jacket close to himself then entered the elevator.

Eren wandered through the streets again. It's near midnight, but there's still many people about this area. He tucked his hands inside his pocket and wondered if he should go for another round, but decided against it.

Suddenly. His world became black.

* * *

**Eto~Hope you enjoy the story~Will update soon...Hehe...**

**Please review for any suggestions or places that I should improve on 3**

**-BakaDreamer**


	2. Chapter 2-Wandering Kiss

**Disclaimer! BakaDreamer does not own Shingeki no Kyojin / Attack on Titans! It belongs to Hajime Isayama-sensei!**  
**Warning! For this chapter: Yaoi**

* * *

**=Shingeki no Kyojin=Attack on Titans=**  
**=Chapter 2=Wandering Kiss=**  
**=Eren Yaeger=Lance Corporal Levi Rivaille=**

* * *

Eren woke up slowly. He stretched his hands and pulled the blanket up to his chin. He always loved to snuggle when he wake up. He turned for a few times before opening his eyes. He stopped short. Instead of the run-down apartment where he barely pays his rent, he was in a familiar vast bedroom with clean white walls and sparking furniture. A certain men with straight black undercut hair and sharp intimidating eyes. He rubbed his eyes. Was he still asleep? He plumped himself down on his pillow and closed his eyes again.

"Are you awake?" The second time he wake up, he sat straight. His pulse beat quicker when he hear a man's voice ripple through the room. It was no mistake. He was in his room. The so familiar smell of the man's shampoo and the white bed sheet. He was certainly not in his room.

"Levi…" He trembled. Levi sat down on the side of the bed and looked into his eyes. Is no mistake. He's back at Levi house. "Why am I here?" He asked slowly. He knew asking rapid questions won't have effects on the older man.

"For the moment, let's just have breakfast first." Levi said. Eren looked away. So he wasn't going to answer his question? He was worried of the sudden change. Levi was the one who thrown him away. Now he was back again. What did he want? Why did he do this? Eren climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom. A set of washing up items where left for him. Levi walked to the cupboard and pulled out some clothing as he brushed his teeth. It was all silence. Eren walked out and picked up the clothing Levi left for him. It was a white shirt with a graphic design on it and a red sleeveless hoodie, on the side was a undergarment and long jeans.

"Levi. Answer my question. Or I'm not going to eat." Eren said as he got out. Levi had laid his food on the table and was already sitting there himself.

"We'll talk while having breakfast." At Levi's reply, Eren had no choice but to sit down and give in to the heavenly smell of grilled bacon and sausages with two eggs and toast at the side. It was a long time since he had anything decent. And his stomach is practically growling. Levi looked at him softly while he ate. It was a long time since he saw the green-eyed teen, having him in front of him is like something he couldn't have a year before.

"Thanks for the meal." Eren put his cutlery down and stared into Levi's eyes. "It's time for you to start explaining. Didn't you disown me a year ago? Saying I'm a distract in your business?" Eren snorted. "I thought you said that I wasn't suppose to look for you or Mikasa or Armin anymore."

"Brat. Calm down. I need to talk this over in a calm manner." Levi rubbed his temples and sighed. Eren walked to the black couch that he brought together with Levi during the years they were together. Levi plopped down on the couch opposite of Eren. "I did say you are not to look for me and your friends. But I'm not cruel enough to separate you forever."

"Huh?! What was that suppose to mean?! You know I'm homeless and you also took away the two who always support me! " Eren slammed the coffee table in front of him. Levi furrowed his brows. "After those 3 years together then you left me. Do you expect me to believe you after all this ordeal? What will I do if you leave me again? I'm too lazy to pick up myself again!" Eren huffed and crossed his arms. He was sick of it. He knew Levi's job is the reason for this, but he still can't stand Levi for putting their personal lives in the line of his work. Levi is a top thug and yakuza. He juggles two matters in his hands and have connections with others that benefit him.

"Brat. Calm down. I told you we need to talk about this in a calm manner. Or are you still too ignorant for that? Do you want to leave the door without having the chance to see Mikasa and Armin again?" Levi said calmly. Eren groaned and laid back. "You'll understand why I left you a year ago. But this is not the time. I just need you to be back. Here." Eren groaned again at Levi's pointless words. It's not getting him anywhere.

"…I'm staying. On the condition of meeting Mikasa and Armin today." Eren said at last. Levi smirked. The kid is as caring for his friends as ever. He managed to keep the other two was because, they too, were loyal to Eren.

"Sure. But I think I need you to stay in today. We'll see them tomorrow. And it's my day off today too." Levi stood up and walked to the kitchen counter, pouring himself a glass of coffee. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Same as always." Eren stopped short after he said that. They had been separated for a year. Levi would have forgotten what he wanted. "Sorry. Hot chocolate with peppermint whipped cream and coffee sprinkled on top." He corrected himself. Levi nodded and took another mug out.

"You should know that I haven't forgotten your favourite things. I'm not those guys who easily forgot what does the things that the person I'm in love with like. I also remembered that time you made me walk to the convenient store just to buy peppermint whipped cream cause we ran out of it at home." Levi smirked as he pressed the hot chocolate down from the machine.

We. Home. Eren felt nostalgic at those words. It seems like a long time he heard those words. Levi seemed it notice it as he sprayed the whipped cream on the hot chocolate. After sprinkling coffee on it, he took the mug to the table, and sat it down in front of Eren. He took a sip of his own coffee and sighed. A document was took and pushed beside the mug of hot chocolate. Eren looked at Levi with a expectant look. Levi too, didn't reply but motioned him to open the file.

"What's the meaning of this?" Eren threw the file down as he finished scanning the pages. "Why are you giving me to see this now?!" Levi took the file back and slipped it into the shelf near the couch. "I already told you that what I do is none of your business." Eren was furious at Levi now that he remembered the tracking device that Levi had installed in his wrist. When he first got together with Levi when he was 16, Levi had a tracking device installed in him as he thought it would be safer to find him if he was kidnapped. Hanji, the scientist slash doctor who installed the device inside him was one of Levi's underhands.

"It was none of my business. If I don't love you. Do you think I have time on my schedule to check on some random guy's health and activities everyday? Who do you think I am? Unlike a brat I know, I need to protect many lives. I would rather be in HQ then having trips to the hospital lab to check on you." Levi snorted.

Eren turned away and sipped his hot chocolate quietly, getting peppermint whipped cream on his lips and nose. He reminisce the times when he would snuggle next to Levi on the same couch. And Levi would leaned over and licked the cream off, despite hating sweet things, Eren would let him savour him and ravage his tongue.

Levi stood up softly, he walked towards the teen and leaned towards him. Eren had an unreadable feeling as he saw Levi coming over, is he going to kiss him? He don't know how to react yet. Part of him wanted Levi so much while another part wanted to push Levi away for all the things he done to him. His heart beat was getting faster and faster. Levi looked into Eren's green irises and kissed him lightly on the lips, just a graze over the lips, not even pressing a little. He rubbed the cream off with his fingers and stood up.

"What…the hell? Are you playing with me?" Eren asked softly. Levi furrowed his brows and took a step back. "So now you think I'm filthy after having sex with so much men. That's the only reason to track me down right? Just to keep count of how many men I'm doing it with." Eren muttered.

"Brat. What are you saying?" Levi started slowly. Eren scoffed and continued.

"That kiss you jerk! What's up with those sweet words and pampering? I mean…! Oh fuck! I knew I should left this morning when I woke up. It's been an empty year and what the hell am I thinking about anyway? I'm sorry. I'm leaving now. Thank you for having me for the night." Eren laid his half drank cup of hot chocolate on the table. He stood up.

"Wait. Brat. Eren. Just sit down. You're forbidden to leave." Levi grabbed his hands and pulled him back on the ground. Eren was whirled around and out of his balance. He fell into Levi's arms. Levi closed his arms around Levi protectively, like he was about to lose him.

"Let me go. Levi. I'm serious. If you're not thinking about fucking me properly I'm going. I'm sorry that I'm such a slut now. This is how I changed over this past year." Eren spat out, but made no movement to resist.

"Oh fuck brat. I do not mean that." Levi sighed and pulled him down to the couch on his lap. Eren closed his eyes and relaxed himself. He hate the man. But he love him too. It's a complicated thing that he would never understand. Levi moved his hands and tilted Eren's head up, kissing him softly. Eren moaned and turned towards Levi. Whatever it is now, he just want to enjoy it.

Levi continued to kiss Eren, applying pressure slowly. He licked Eren's lips and prod for Eren to open his mouth. His tongue darted in quickly and swirled his tongue against the other's. Levi deepened the kiss and supported Eren on his back. Eren panted as he was pushed down onto the couch by Levi. They never stopped kissing. Levi put a leg between Eren's and used his free hand to roam down. Down. Down to Eren's groin.

Eren moaned against the kiss when Levi's hand touched his rock hard penis. The older man's hand squeezed it through the fabric, enough to make Eren to gasped and unlock their tongue. Without a second to waste, Levi captured his lips again and nudged Eren's groin again. His hand that was originally supporting Eren's back went into his shirt and to his nipples. Eren moaned again as Levi teased his nipples, pinching it till it was perk and erect. His hand slid to the other nipple and gave it the same attention. Eren felt Levi unzipping his jeans and pulling down his jeans and boxers. Now that Levi is taking his length with his bare hands, Eren felt that he could cum. His tip was filled with precum now.

Levi pulled his mouth out of Eren's and shuffled down to Eren's cock, his other hand still caressing the nipples. Eren cried out when Levi licked his length slyly. Up and down. From his base to the tip. His front teeth grazed against his skin and Eren hissed. Obviously Levi was not doing it with anyone when he was gone. And he was sorry for that. Levi stopped licking after awhile and sucked the precum off, slowly and steadily sucking down Eren's length. Eren arched his back. Among all the man he had fuck with, Levi is still the greatest.

"Oh fuck…Levi." Eren cursed as Levi took the whole thing down the his throat. Levi gazed into his eyes, taunting him. He bobbed his head up and down in beat and grazed his treat again, this time, it was on purpose. Eren gripped the couch and gasped.

Levi paused for a while to take a breath. "Come." He said softly before putting his mouth back to the cock. Eren didn't hesitated. He came, spurt after spurt of white milky semen into Levi's mouth. Some splashed onto his face and shirt.

"Le-Levi!" Eren cried as tears came out of his eyes and as Levi swallowed the semen. The older man wiped his mouth and took Eren's for another kiss. A fiery passion ignite between them as Levi ravaged his mouth like a beast. Eren wrapped his hands around Levi and cried as he kissed back. Their bodies pressed against each other's as they shared the same feeling. It was like ying and yang. They merged together completely. Levi kissed Eren's tears away for him to have a breath then it was on the lips again.

There's one thing that Eren noticed when they basked under the sunlight with the television on with his favourite show. Levi was still erect.

* * *

**So...I know it's a short xD I'm known for short chappies :( I'm sorry .**  
**Will upload soon ( As always~ )**  
**Please review if I have some mistakes I should correct. **  
**If you have any suggestions for what smut or play Levi and Eren should do, please review. I'll put them in the future chappies!**

**-Baka Dreamer**


	3. Chapter 3-Wandering meeting

**Disclaimer! BakaDreamer does not owns Shingeki no Kyogin / Attack on Titans! It belongs to Hajime Isayama-sensei!**  
**Warning! For this chapter: - **

* * *

**=Shingeki no Kyojin= Attack on Titans=**  
**=Chapter 3=Wandering meetings=**  
**=Eren Yaeger=Lance Corporal Levi Rivaille**

* * *

Eren tucked his hands into his pocket as he got out of the car. His hands was already sweating. Levi came out from the other side and closed the car door before pressing the lock button on his car key. They were at the underground parking lot for the headquarters of Levi's gang. At the outside, it was a well-known insurance and protection company. But the few top floors were used for the gang. Some are dorms, some are public areas, but the top of the building was the place where they were going, Levi's workplace.

"Brat. Walk faster. Don't wimp out now. They're just your friends. Your best friends if I should add. Why are you so scared?" Levi rubbed his temples. Eren blushed and quickened his space as Levi held the lift door back for him. The small space was quiet after the small 'beep' when Levi scanned his identity card to reveal the extra floors. Eren noticed that the lift was repainted white with green borderlines. Levi's favourite colours. It was brown and black during the time he was here.

"Levi-heichou!" A man exclaimed when Levi stepped into the landing. He stopped himself suddenly and gasped. "Eren?" He covered this mouth with his right hand when he say the figure behind Levi. "What is your commands?" Eren recognised the man with the dirty blond hair and hazel eyes, he was one of Levi's men, Oluo Bozado.

"None that I think off. Where is Mikasa and Armin?" Levi asked. Eren took his hands out of his pockets when he heard their names. What would they think of him. Will they still look at him the same way they did a year ago? He hoped so. Both of them were very precious to him. They were like the only family he have. Oluo nodded his head and lead the way to the computer room.

"No. It think that's wrong. Let's try this." Armin said as he leaned over Mikasa and typed something up. Mikasa nodded and tightened her signature red scarf over her neck. Eren froze. He stopped and hid behind the doorway. Levi sighed and walked in with Oluo. Armin and Mikasa and the other workers in the room stopped their work and stood up abruptly. He watched from outside. Mikasa and Armin seems well. They're having the same expression on their face from the last time he say them. Their complexion is good too, so Levi isn't overworking them huh?

"Levi-heichou!" They greeted before sitting down and getting back to their work. Levi walked towards Armin and Mikasa with Oluo following nervously. The duo sensed him approaching and looked up. Mikasa wore a indignant look on her face like she was going to retort something back to Levi's face if he say something.

Levi did a check on their work and motioned for them to follow him. Oluo was in charge of the work as they followed Levi to the door. Eren blushed when they saw him. Armin had a look of disbelieve while Mikasa gripped the doorframe for balance. But not for long. They threw their arms around him and hugged him tightly. Eren was shocked by the sudden action, but nevertheless, he hugged back.

"Eren! I'm so glad that you're back!"

"What's with the sudden appearance?! You had Mikasa and I shocked for the whole year! Where had you been?"

"Shut up Armin!" Mikasa knocked Armin's head as she pushed him away to claim Eren for herself. Armin pouted and laughed as Eren pushed away from Mikasa feebly, causing him to gain a tighter hug from both of them.

When they break apart, Mikasa turned to Levi with a frown.

"Levi-heichou. What are you thinking now? First you asked us to stay for Eren's protection and now what?" Mikasa asked. Levi turned away and stopped Mikasa from asking any more questions.

"We'll talk about this at a cafe. Like adults please. Not bratty teenagers."

The atmosphere was weird since they reached the cafe. Eren had to admit that since the moment they entered the car, Mikasa had been glaring death daggers at Levi, who was holding his hand. Armin had been as nervous as a girl out on her first date. Levi kept looking at the overview mirror to smirk at at Mikasa's expression. Eren thought that an argument would broke out in the car. But fortunately no. They arrived at the cafe safely, without any of Mikasa's opinions.

"Oujo-sama. Goshujin-sama. What would you like to order?" The waitress in a cute frilly maid uniform with cat ears and tail, smiled cutely as she asked for their orders. Eren blinked his eyes and looked around. Mikasa shook her head and sighed. Armin stiffled a laugh as Levi looked at the menu with his usual pokerface.

"Cappuccino for me. Caramel Frappucino. And wedges." Levi said. He looked at Armin and Mikasa in expectation. They took a look at the menu and ordered a latte each. The maid flashed her signature cute smile which she may had on her face for at least 99 times today. She bowed again and returned back to the purple and pink counter.

"So. What do you want to ask?" Levi asked Mikasa.

"Will you even answer?" Mikasa shot back. "I don't want to waste my time to ask something without answers. Correct answers." She added.

"Na…Mikasa. I don't think you should…" Armin started slowly.

"No. Mikasa's correct. We need to hear it out from Levi." Eren sighed. He had to let Levi know that it was his responsible to give them the information they need to know about themselves. And not just throwing them away when they don't need them.

Levi stayed silent for awhile until the waitress came again with the same same bright smile when she laid their orders on the table. "Here's your cappuccino sir! And here's the hot chocolate for you!" The waitress's elbow grazed Eren's and Mikasa's eyes flared up again. She kept her smile as she laid the lattes on the table. "Please enjoy your meal!"

"I'll answer base on the questions." Levi said.

"Why is Eren back?" Mikasa asked as she crossed her arms.

"Why you said? That's because of the syndicate reasons." Levi took a sip of his cappuccino and put the cup down again. "I'm under orders, so I can't tell you that much." He added.

"That's not a fucking answer." Mikasa retorted. Eren flinched. "There must be something to do with that case right? The case that is still under investigation after all these years."

"Maybe. I can't answer this too." Levi said. Mikasa snorted.

"How about this? Who are we protecting Eren from?" Armin asked.

"Let's say…the whole world." Levi replied. Mikasa tch'ed and took a sip of her latte. "We are still investigating who is targeting him. The information would be at your hands when we got the information. We don't keep hold of the information that our clients are supposed to know."

"Can you guys not talk like I'm invisible?" Eren sighed. Levi and Mikasa stared at him for a moment before returning back to their own topic.

"Will Irwin be in charge of this? Or you?" Levi stopped his actions at Mikasa's question.

"I'll be receiving instructions from him if my actions are incorrect. But it will me under me and Hanje's case." Levi replied reluctantly. It wouldn't hurt to let them have this bit of information wouldn't it?

"I hate the fact that you answering all this in a confused way." Mikasa rubbed her temples and took another sip of latte. "I-"

"Hello! Hanji is here! So~! What do you want me to do today Levi? Ah! Mikasa and Armin is here too! How are you doing Eren? Have you been well? Ah. Of course you aren't. But relax! I'm going to take care of you!" Hanji greeted everyone enthusiastically with her sudden appearance. Eren looked in aw at the one who was monitoring him the whole time without him knowing. He had to feeling to punch and curse her while hugging her. But he knew she was down for business, and decided against his actions.

"Hanji. You have to do a proper checkup on Eren after this. But get your laptop to analyse the previous data first. So we can compare it." Levi nodded his head. Hanji smiled and opened her laptop up while leaning against the table. "What is it Ackerman?"

"I was going to say…Will he be involve in this case?" Mikasa asked. Armin nodded in agreement when she added. "I hoped not. He had not been training for the past year."

"Hey! Can someone tell me what page are you on? I can't get what you say!" Eren burst out. Levi looked at him nonchalantly and shrugged.

"Ah well. A brat is always a brat. Hanji. Forget about this. Just get on with the test already. I'm staying here to talk with them. Make sure that Eren is unharmed." Levi didn't even bother to add a threat behind his sentence. Hanji laughed and closed her laptop before pulling Eren up.

"Oi! What are you doing?! I should know these!" Eren protested when he was dragged out of the cafe. The maids at the door kept their smiled when they did their usual routine with their cute and high-pitched voice.

"So. Continue." Levi said.

"Before that…Can I ask you? Why are we in a maid cafe instead of a normal one?" Mikasa sighed.

* * *

"Eren. Levi is still in love with you you know?" Hanji said as her car pulled up to the parking lot. Eren nodded half-heartedly. Hanji just smiled. "You meant so much to him. You should hear how many times he risked his body for you. Well, you should hear for him instead of me. He wouldn't like me to tell you about it." She stopped and saw Eren's uninterested expression, but continued. "The tests we had until now, it shows how much he was caring for your body."

"Hmph. Of course. He's going to just use me as a sex toy then throw me away again. That what he did." Eren replied finally.

"That's not what Levi is doing!" Hanji protested. "Do you know how much does it cost to do tests like this? Levi seems unreasonable, but you'll know about it after a while."

After a few moments of silence, Eren sighed. "Hanji. Can you please tell me what happened this past year? Did Levi had anyone other than me? Like…even a sex partner or another boyfriend? I'm just curious…that's all."

"He didn't. Not even a sex partner, let alone even a boyfriend. Though. That's what I could only say. Some of Levi's private life, he doesn't tells me. But I could only tell you that. His past year was all work related." Hanji replied. Eren nodded silently.

"Commander Hanji. The test lab is ready for your use." Eren pulled his hoodie down lower to cover his face. He was given a over-sized hoodie that stopped at his thigh and a shoulder-lenth brown wig. From all the years before, the people at the lab hate him. "Who would you want to assist you today?" The man in a white coat asked.

"No one. I love to examine girls solely. They give me pleasure the whole test so I won't fall asleep." Hanji winked. The man sighed and let her pass through. Eren scuttled timidly behind Hanji, orders from Hanji of course, he would hit the man in the face right now.

"All right! Let's get this started. Lay down on the table please!" Hanji winked as she locked the door and after Eren took off the wig and hoodie.

"Hanji. Your hoodie smells." Eren commented as he sat on the examination table. Hanji laughed and motion for him to get his clothes off. Eren groaned and unbutton his sky-blue shirt and let it slid of his arms.

"Ah. It's okay. Levi wouldn't want you to strip nude without his presence." Hanji said when Eren proceeded to unzip his trousers. She walked over with a clipboard and a pen.

"What's wrong with it? I've striped, had sex, went to the prostitution place anyway. Who cares what I'm doing now?" Eren closed his eyes and lay down. The light is too bright to let him have any comfort. Hanji started to connect magnetic tubes to his body and pressed a few buttons on the machine. It was painless. Eren relaxed during the whole process. He had done this a few times.

"Eren. What had you been eating lately?" Hanji asked. "I should tell Levi to buy something with more meat for you…" She stuck her tongue out and wrote on the clipboard repeatedly. "And do you have dreams about…us?"

"Why would I want to have dreams about you guys?" Eren snorted. "I do though. Reluctantly." He replied to the question slowly.

"Those your wrist feel hurt from time to time?" Hanji asked. Eren knew she was relating to the tracking device. He shook his head. "Or even feel tired suddenly while you are working?" She asked. "Without any reasons at all?" Eren shook his head again.

"There were sometimes I felt like I was totally drained out though. Even if it was from sex and work and escaping from some thugs. It felt like I need to drop down there and then. I'm not-!" Eren gasped suddenly as he felt something trickling like electricity on his wrist. It enveloped his whole figure.

"Eren. Calm down. You're tiring yourself out." Hanji put one of her hand over his body. Eren gasped again when he felt the pain doubled. He used his right hand to grip Hanji's and closed his eyes tightly. He want to sleep. Now and then.

"Oyasumi."  


* * *

**Updated again! *Yay* **  
**xD I'm happy for the reviews :) Thank you for the suggestions and encouragements!**  
**Planning to write another smut for the next chapter, no please PM or review if you have any particular scene you want!**

**-BakaDreamer**

**Add note: Hanji Zoe's gender is unknown. Hajime Isayama-sensei had preffered to leave it for the readers / audience to guess.**  
**In this case, I'm writing Hanji's gender as a female :)**


End file.
